Prior art clamps for mud flaps have used fasteners through the flaps themselves for securement to the truck frame. When a flap is caught under truck wheels or torn away, the flap is damaged and reinstallation frequently requires cutting away the damaged portions and reforming the securement means. Consequently, the reconfigured flap may not comply with transportation standards for flap dimension and configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,386, to Tillinghast et al., provides a specialized mud flap clamp means for use with a flap specifically formed for cooperation with the clamp.
Likewise, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,363, to Dalsey, et al, a mud flap is designed for use with the clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,791, issued Dec. 21, 1965 to Sogoian, is a Hanger for Vehicle Splash Guards, having a tubular support member with a central perforation to receive a bolt and a spring member to provide the means by which the hanger is secured to the truck frame.
In further prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,086, to Moore, et al., describes a hinge portion urged against a base plate by spring and bolt means.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,565, granted Jan. 30, 1996, to Thompson, provides a device to block and divert lateral water spray generated from a vehicle traveling on a wet roadway.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,667, granted to Manning on Sep. 3, 1991, is a bracket for mounting a mud flap that has at least one edge whose cross-section is substantially thicker than that of the rest of the mud flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,260, to Moore et al., granted Oct. 24, 1972, discloses a mounting base plate secured to vehicle, the plate having a hinge with jaw for clamping a mut flap thickened edge portion.
There are many disadvantages of one kind or another as shown in the prior art multi-piece mud flap clamps. Due to these and other disadvantages and limitations, their use has been restricted with only limited market approval and distribution.
These objections can be overcome by the present invention that will be disclosed in the following paragraphs. What is needed is a flap retaining device that has releasability which allows for release of the flap when forced or pulled away from the truck, without damage to the flap or its retention bracket.